


Blind

by TheScarletteDevil



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blind AU, Blind Cullen, Coffee Shop, Dorians kid, Fluff, Halward Pavus Being an Asshole, Hi im Tem and this is my friend Tem, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably referances, Slow Build, Temmie for short, The Mabaris name is Templar, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletteDevil/pseuds/TheScarletteDevil
Summary: Cullen was honorably discharged from the military after an accident that rendered him blind. Years later, thanks to the help of his sister, He's adjusted well to the darkness. The former Commander has a dog, an apartment and a set of slightly shady friends, but even with all these things he's... lonely.Lonely until he met Dorian.





	1. It's more of a prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Only my second fic. Updates will probably be sporadic. Sorry.

    Cullen hadn’t always been blind. He remembers when he could see; remembers what the sky looked like just before the dawn, his sisters face when he finally beat her at chess and his mothers horrified expression when he told her he was going to join the army. He remembers it all and though they’re worn memories, frayed with time, they’re enough to get him by; enough to make the pain of being blind a little more bearable.  
   

    The former Commander remembers when he woke up to the darkness the first time. He didn’t panic. His mind wouldn’t allow it yet. Instead he’d catalogued everything he could. Itchy sheets were under his fingertips, muffled footsteps going back and forth could be heard and the overwhelming smell of hospital was invading the space around him.  
He remembered it had hurt to breathe too deeply and that his mouth had felt like sandpaper; his limbs had moved on command, but they’d been sluggish in their movements and numb in their feeling. He’d tried to groan, but only a higher pitched short lived whine came out. It was pitiful and Cullen berated himself; he was a commander after all, he needed to act like it.

    He’d waited for a nurse to come in while adjusting to the dark all around him. A nurse walked in swiftly shoes clacking on the floor and their clothes rustling. Cullen remembered that she smelled like disinfectant and sweat. She’d started on with whatever she’d come in to do and he’d let her finish before grunting a greeting. A soft gasp was what he got in return.

    “Sir?” The woman had asked hesitantly. Cullen tried clearing his throat again, whilst turning unseeing eyes in her direction. “I’m getting your doctor, I’ll be right back.” She assured him before rushing out.  
 

    The doctor had come in then, and spoke, and spoke, and spoke. The man was always droning on, about how his blindness could only be temporary. That it may yet come back, but Cullen was not foolish enough to hope. He hadn’t been from day one.

  
    A few of his army buddies had come to visit, but the atmosphere had been tense and uncomfortable and soon it was only Mia and the nurses that were there. His sister had vowed to stay until he could call himself comfortable again and stay she had.

  
    For months Mia had been at his apartment helping him learn how to use the new gadgets he was given and even stuck beside him when he was attempting to learn braille. It was trying, but she had the patience of a saint and Cullen would never be able to thank her enough for it. That, of course, was years ago. He could function on his own now thanks to her.


	2. A Tapping Cane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo second chapter.

    “Temmie!” Cullen called into the apartment. He stood at the door, vest for his Mabari in one hand, bag in the other. Cullen could hear the huff Templar gave from the bedroom to the entryway and he smiled.

    “Well I guess you don’t want to see Bull then, _Hm_?” He asked and a moment later he heard large paws hit carpet and Tem was padding out to meet him. “There’s a good girl.” He chuckled getting her into the vest. Out the door and into the elevator he was greeted by Cadash.

    “Hello Cullen!” The energetic dwarf greeted him. Cullen gave her a smile.

    “Cadash.” He said, Templar guiding him into the elevator. Cadash followed him in.

    “Awe c’mon Bat. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Bandit?” She teased.

    “I’ll start calling you Bandit when you tell me the name of Bulls cafe.” Cullen retorted and he could nearly feel the smile she must’ve given him.

    “ _Never_.” She hissed, walking out of the elevator and into the lobby. He and Templar followed slower, beginning their daily journey to Bulls café.

    Every morning they went the same route. Exit the building, take a left on Herald, go with the crowd of people on their way to work, take a right onto Haven and let Temmie pull him into the café.

    It was a comfortable routine; one that gave him freedom to listen to the people around him. Business men and women were the most common, speaking heatedly into their phones. A person walking next to him was playing mu- Tiny Tim. The person next to him was listening to Tiny Tim… at max volume…

    Moving on…

    The pair arrived at the coffee shop, the smell of brownies and the quiet chatter of people filled Cullens senses. He did love this shop even though he didn’t actually know the name of it.

    “Ah! The Bat’s here!” Bull shouted from across the shop, probably ~~definitely~~  disturbing his customers. Cullen let go of Templar who clicker her way towards the Qunari. Meanwhile Cullen took stock of his surroundings. A few people were around him. The rapid clicking of a phone and the strong scent of a womans perfume giving it away adn Cullen took his place in line, absently listening to Krem greet the Customers. The blind man tilted his head down when the little bell above the door sounded and more people walked in. A pleasant smelling cologne suddenly occupied the air around him.

    “Can we go to the park?” He heard a young voice ask eagerly. A soft chuckle sounded from just behind him and to the left.

    “How about after Felix and I get out coffee, hm? In the _meantime_ you can have an apple fritter.” A smooth male voice answered, but Cullens attention had been briefly captured by a sharp rhythmic tapping.

    “Do you think Father would come if you asked…” The kid asked quietly, almost hesitantly. Cullen turned his head away, trying to place where he’d heard the sound before while also trying to not eavesdrop.

    “I-… No I don’t think he would, Orion. You’re father is... a very busy man.” The other said and Cullen could definitely hear the loathing in his voice. Another tap and the boy sighed sadly.

    “Cheer up, Ori! You turn nine today _and_ you get to eat dessert for breakfast!” Another male chimed in excitedly. Cullen didn’t hear if the child responded, as Krem shouted at him.

    “Oi Bat, you gonna just stand there all day and _look_ at my pretty face or do you plan on ordering!” He shouted and Cullen snorted stepping forward carefully and was about to retort when the boy behind him attempted a whisper.

    “Why did they call him Bat?” He loudly whispered, presumably to one of the men he came in with. Krem, of course heard this and being an ass he responded while Cullen rolled unseeing eyes.

    “Because, he’s-.” Krem started loudly and all of the chargers in the room joined in, without even knowing why the Tevene man had started it in the first place. “, blind as a bat.” They finished and ignored the newer customers that murmured amongst themselves that they were never coming back here to relax in the morning. Cullen simply shook his head with a smile, grateful he couldn't see the accusing looks that were no doubt shot at him.

    “I’ll have whatever Grimm feels like making me.” He said to Krem once the man had stopped laughing and used a hand to guide him to the pickup counter.

    “… He’s blind?” He heard the boy whisper, much quietly than before. Cullen tilted his head curiously towards the group.

    “It… appears so.” The first man answered him and the tapping came back.

    “Does he have a cane?” The boy asked next and immediately Cullen remembered the sound. His cane had made the same sharp click when it hit tile. The thought made Cullen tilt his head further towards the trio and curse his blindness when he remembered he couldn't see.

    “No, it don’t think so.” The man answered just as quietly.

    “Uh… I think he can hear us.” The second male said suddenly and an awkward silence followed where Cullen could nearly feel the little groups eyes on him. In answer, he gave an amused grin in their direction before grabbing the coffee Grimm set in front of him.

    He turned around, the curiosity of the boy and the tapping cane still on his mind as he navigated the café carefully. He’d been there enough to know the general lay out, but he had to factor in human tampering. A chair or a foot could easily be in the isle. A particularly large group could have even pushed two tables together. So many unforseen obstacles.

    It might have been easier with Templar, but the lazy Mabari was probably already laying in her designated bed Bull had given her so he was on his own. Brushing hands along table edges, making sure his feet stayed closer to the ground when he stepped and listening to quiet conversations of the people around him eventually brought him to his table unharmed and unembarrassed.

    Templar huffed at him as he sat and removed his phone from his bag. He scratched her head before putting his ear buds in and sending a text to Mia. While waiting for a reply he turned his attention to quiet conversations around the café, really only looking for a certain tapping sound.

    He eventually identified it just a little ways away, probably two rows over, but couldn't here the conversation they might be having so he payed attention to the sharp tap until Mia texted him back asking him how he was doing.

    He assured her both he and Tem were doing just fine and yes his music was going well and yes he had gone on the date she set up for him and no he wasn’t going to call What’s-Her-Face back. He got a longwinded lecture for that last part as he knew he would, but there was no way he was going to cave and call the woman back. Ever.

    His sister did always tell man or woman on the date that he’s blind, but it’s very rare for them to be able to look past it. Some do of course, the woman from last night did in fact, but Cullen had a felling she was only able to because the whole reason she agreed to the date was because he was blind.

   The whole time all he heard was, “I’ve never met a blind guy before, let alone dated one!” or “, next time we’ll have to go out with my friends, I don’t think they’ve ever dated a blind guy either.”

    Frankly it was annoying and Cullen knew he was… abnormal and he had to give people a little bit of leeway, but the whole date all she did was ask how he did things. Not normal day to day things that people are usually curious about, it was awkwardly loud questions about how he used the toilet or he had sex and such.

   Eventually he’d had enough and told her he needed to use the restroom ~~and no he didn’t need help finding it, thank you very much~~ and found Merlin, a waiter he’d managed to become friends with after the third blind date, paid the bill and left out the back. He wasn’t some abandoned dog  that people could point at and say “Look what I take care of,” and then pat themselves on the back for it.

    Mia thankfully stopped arguing with him about it and told him about some prank her and Solonas kids cooked up and played on  Alistair. It evidently involved hair dye and a lot of mess that she was still cleaning up. Apparently now Alistair has blue hair and all the children are grounded.

    Near the end of Mia’s rant Solona texted him that his nephew had been immediately ungrounded by his father and they were planning to break Mia’s children out of their prison and also she had dyed her hair pink. Cullen was about to respond to that horrible idea when someone cleared their throat next to him. He turned towards them and took out his ear buds politely.

    “I am terribly sorry for disturbing you, but my son insisted he apologize for talking about you before.” One of the men from before said. Cullen heard the tap of a cane just behind where he thought the man to be and turned more fully towards them.

    “What manners!” He teased gently. “It’s alright really. I’m rather used to people talking about me when they think I can’t hear.” He said. There was a pause from both males.

    “…but you shouldn’t _have_ to be used to it.” A quiet voice came and Cullen cocked his head curiously.

    “My son is blind as well and he hears kids and adults alike talk about him all the time. Needless to say he doesn’t like it.” The man explained quickly and Cullen thought a moment and leaned down a bit.

    “Perhaps I shouldn’t have to be used to it, but for the most part, being nosy and curious is human nature. Most people talk because we can’t see what they see. We walk with a cane or a dog and we rely on sound and touch for survival. We are… different; abnormal, even.

    To others… to the bad ones, they think we make an easy target because we are deprived of a major defense and sometimes we do. Sometimes we can’t see the blows coming at us. Unfortunately it’s how the world is and how it might always be, but we are still able to live life, we are able to be athletes and musicians and explorers. We aren’t less than human just because we're different. You need to remember and accept that when they talk about you. It’s how I’ve always brushed it off.” He said quietly to the boy.

    “I will.” Was his soft promise to Cullen and that made him smile; and he used to say those support groups were useless. Cullen leaned back in his chair and raised his head to the other man, who had stayed silent through his pep-talk.

    “Uh… I-“ the man started and cleared his throat. “I’m sure Orion will…” He trailed off and sighed. “Just thank you.” He finished finally and Cullen smiled crookedly, pleased with himself for the moment.

    “I’m Cullen.” He said, sticking his arm out. A warm hand to his and shook it firmly.

    “Dorian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is like minimal research out into being blind because everyone I think does it differently. Like I'm sure some people have fancy thousand dollar gadgets while other have like, laptops with voice programs and iPhones. So by all means correct me if you see something blatantly wrong. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like! All feedback is welcome! :D


End file.
